Family
by missy52061
Summary: Kate and Rick welcome new additions to their family. Another story for #CastleFanficMonday. I don't own Castle, I just wish I did.


**A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, before I was brave enough to post. I was going through stuff on my computer and found this and decided to post it. It is very fluffy, and you may need to brush your teeth when you're done!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Kate Beckett was exhausted. Three hours ago, she had given birth to Joseph James Beckett Castle, 6 pounds, and Martha Alexandria Beckett Castle, 5 pounds, 14 ounces. She and Rick had stared at their children, counted fingers and toes, laughed and cried as they held them. Of course Rick had taken a hundred pictures of Kate with the babies. They were still in awe of what they had created together, but soon the entire family would be sharing their joy, and they would have to share the kids.

"Kate, are you ready for this? Maybe we should ask them all to wait a little longer?" Rick asked her. He was sitting at her hip with Joe in his arms.

"Nope, Castle, let's not make them wait much longer. Besides, I want to show them off! They're gorgeous. We did a great job, didn't we?" Kate was admiring Martha. Both kids were dressed in cute onesies their big sister had picked out for them. Each onesie said "I love my big sister!" on the front, one in pink letters and one in blue letters. She prodded Rick with her elbow. "Give him to me and go get everybody!"

"Well, I'll get Mother and Jim and Alexis. The others are coming a little later," he replied as he gently placed Joe in her arms. He stopped for a minute and grabbed his phone to take one more picture. "I'll be right back." He walked over to the door and went out into the hallway. Martha saw him and got up.

"So is everyone ready? I need to see my new grandchildren!" she exclaimed. Alexis grinned at her dad, as she and Jim got up too.

"Yep, everybody's ready." He opened the door, and led them into the room.

Kate smiled at them and said, "Martha, Dad, Alexis, I'd like you to meet Joseph James Beckett Castle and Martha Alexandria Beckett Castle."

"Oh, Katherine! What a beautiful picture you three make. You look wonderful!" She swooped to the bed to look at her grandchildren. "Thank you, darling" she whispered into Kate's ear as she kissed her on the cheek.

"No need to thank me, Martha," Kate replied. "So who would you like to hold first? Marti or Joe? "

"Darling, just give me one of those beautiful children!" She leaned down and went to hold her new granddaughter. "I am so honored that you named her after me."

"Oh Martha," Kate said quietly. "You have always been so loving and supportive of me since the first day we met. We wanted her to have the Castle/Rodgers joy and spirit, too."

Rick said. "And we wanted Joseph to be like his Beckett grandparents – brave, strong, and always fighting for truth."

Jim Beckett was speechless. He never would have imagined he and Kate would get here. His Katie looked so happy.

"Dad?" Kate saw him standing there. "Would you like to hold Joe?"

"Oh Katie, of course I would! Sweetheart, they are so beautiful! Congratulations!" With that, he walked over to the bed, and kissed his daughter. She smiled at him and watched him take Joe from her arms. "So now I've got two little ones to turn into Mets fans, huh?" he teased her. She just laughed.

Alexis came over to her stepmother. "Kate, you look great! Congratulations and thank you for my new brother and sister. I always wanted a sibling and now I have two!" She kissed Kate. "Now let's see which grandparent will give up a grandchild so big sister can have a turn!" Martha turned at that and pretended to hold on to Marti but smiled and handed her over. "Oh my goodness, Marti, you are perfect! I'm your big sister Alexis. Soon, all of us are going to have so much fun together. I can't wait until we gang up and beat Dad in laser tag."

"Hey, now, pumpkin, give me a chance!" Rick mock pouted at his oldest child. "The old man may just beat you guys! Especially if mom is on my side."

"I don't know, Castle. Maybe I'll join the kids!" Kate teased him.

"No way, Kate! Kids versus grown-ups, that's what it's going to be!" Alexis responded.

Castle started to pose the family for pictures. First Kate, Alexis, Martha and Marti, then Alexis with her siblings, Martha with the kids, Jim with the kids. Then Alexis made him and Jim pose with Joe and then with Joe and Marti. Alexis asked "When is the rest of the gang coming?"

Rick looked at his watch and replied, "Any moment now." And as if it was a cue for a play, right then, Lanie, Javi, Kevin, Jenny and even little Sarah Grace came into the room.

Lanie spoke first. "Oh my goodness, Kate, look at you! Holding your babies. You did a great job, girlfriend!"

"Thanks, Lanie. I'd like you all to meet Joseph James Beckett Castle and Martha Alexandria Beckett Castle. Kids, meet Aunt Lanie, Aunt Jenny, Uncle Kevin and Uncle Javier, and Sarah Grace."

Lanie started to go towards the bed, but before she did, she went over to Rick. "Castle, you did good too. Come closer so I can give you a hug!" They hugged and then she went over to take a baby from Kate. She just looked at Marti and smiled.

The guys and Jenny also shared congratulations and hugs with the new mom and dad. Sarah Grace was quiet, standing next to her mother. Rick looked down at her, and said "Hey sweetie, why so quiet? I'm used to you talking my ear off!" She smiled at him.

"Hi, Uncle Rick! I like your babies," she said. Everyone laughed.

Soon, everyone had a turn at holding the babies, even Sarah Grace. The room was filled with laughter. Rick looked over at Kate and it looked like she was ready for a nap. He caught his mother's eye, and she knew what he wanted from her.

"You know, I think the new family needs a break from all of us. Katherine, Richard, let me kiss those beautiful grandchildren of mine one or two more times, and then I'll say good-bye!" Everyone else realized what Martha meant, and soon hugs and kisses were exchanged.

As Martha came over to kiss Rick good-bye, he said to her, "Thank you for everything, Mother. I love you!" She looked at him and nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. She turned and waved at Kate as she walked out the door.

Once again, it was just the four of them, and three of them looked ready for sleep. Rick went over to the bed, scooped up Marti and kissed her tiny nose and placed her in the bassinet. Then he did the same for Joe. "Okay, Kate, time for you to sleep too. Take advantage of their being asleep, okay?"

Kate was too tired to ague, but she did have a condition. "I'll nap if you come over here and nap with me. You must be exhausted, too." With that, she patted the bed next to her, and Rick came over. She was right, he was exhausted. So the new Castle family all slept.

 **Another A/N: no, I didn't leave out the hyphen in the babies' names. They each have two middle names. My sister and brother-in-law did that with their children's names, and I've always liked it.**


End file.
